


BFB

by PercyFied



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Inspired by a song from Victorious, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyFied/pseuds/PercyFied
Summary: Richie Tozier was unwanted for too long in his life. He was found and adored when he was 9 and promptly adopted. He fit well in their family dynamics, easily falling into the role of the older brother and teasing Stan. He always wanted to help Stan socialize, and then a birthday party revealed Stan had somehow befriended the prettiest boy, and Richie decided this is the most important time to be the annoying, but ultimately cool and suave, older brother.*Richie, Beverly, Ben, and Mike are all 15 in the beginning, with Eddie, Stan, Patty, and Bill being 14.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Richie Tozier was a normal guy. As normal as undiagnosed ADHD and shuffling through a foster care system without any real care in the world could make a kid. He had his own little bag of issues, but hiding them proved easy for him. 

Those issues came out just as easily to families. It didn't take too much time before they realized and opted out- Sure, he got amazing grades, amazing as 8-year-olds grades could be. But he was a behavioral nightmare, jumping on his bed, talking way too much in class, disruptions were almost constant. Schools called the families more than his social worker ever did. He didn't let it bother him outwardly, he was a picture of confidence. At least, that's what his social worker told him. 

It was a bit after his 9th birthday when he was sent to a new family. Richie's had some familial variety with his fosters but he's managed to avoid rinky-dink farm country. At least he has so far. 

He found himself in a measly little town called Derry. In Maine. What a dream location. While the town was an acquired taste, what made the place a real treat was the family. 

They're Jewish. Richie doesn't know much- but he knew that was the equivalent of eight. Whole. Christmas-s. That's PLURAL Christmas. Christmi? Ignoring the grammar, Richie was excited about that. And the child seemed to be the only one- Which was a happily accepted change. Many foster families were a bit cramped, and he can really stretch his legs and get comfortable here. 

Stan was a bit younger than him, probably a whole grade level below him, and even still a bit more high-strung than Richie ever was. He wore button-ups and khakis! What kid does that? 

Richie didn't have very high expectations. Their family felt so put together already, and Richie had a feeling they were only doing this for some sort of… Kindness religion thing. He didn't expect to stay. He has been in the foster system long enough, he's already basically lost hope in adoption, which was meant to be the goal. 

But he was proven wrong. The family was caring on a level he hadn't seen- It wasn't a performance. They found him… Eccentric. He made them laugh, he's even managed to make Stan laugh with a couple of his dinner time routines- Carrots up the nose. An absolute killer. 

He seemed to be a welcome change like the family needed a personal comedian. He even helped Stan out in school. His good grades proved useful here, he made an entertaining tutor. His hyperactivity in his home helped a bit at school, but he really did need some kind of outlet. 

He found this outlet with Stan's mom’s help. She knew comedy helped him, being loud. So she gave him options and tried to see what made him happiest. She took him to try karate, art classes, and even yoga. But what really clicked for Richie was music. 

He still loved informal comedy. He was quick and witty, even if he was immature in humor. But, as Stans mom put it, "There's music in his soul." 

That music may be loud rock drum solos, but a little bit of set-up in the garage made it more bearable. While they had been hoping for more of a violin-like instrument or something of the sort, if it makes Richie happy they encouraged it. And him being able to learn the drums really did help- Even if he drummed in class, it was better than his behavior before. 

He was so settled. He was comfortable and he felt like he could finally tell his social worker to burn his file, or whatever they did when kids leave the system. 

Stan was the one who gave him the adoption papers. They wanted his permission before making anything permanent. 

Richie cried in front of people for the first time in years. He no longer said Stan's dad, Stan's mom. His parents. Stan was his brother. His dad seemed to joke about him converting to Judaism, and his mom smacked his arm and shushed him. He could tell his parents that he would do anything for them. 

After the adoption papers were fully filed and he was officially their child he converted to Judaism, at least socially. He really did have a new-found faith, even if he didn't know anything about Jewish people. Do they have their own God? Whoever they pray to, Richie has to thank as soon as possible. He sure does have a lot to learn. 

On the day of his adoption, his mother presented him with a cheesy board presenting the amount of days he spent in foster care. 2258 days. He never really thought of it that way. He blinked away more tears and re-read the sign. 

_After 2258 days in foster care,  
I found the family for me,   
And they'll never want to get rid of me  
(I burned the receipt)_

Richie couldn't hold back the waterworks. This family understood him. A funny as hell adoption sign? It's like he made it himself. 

He got some funny poses with it that still hang on their walls. The sign itself is above his desk in his room. 

Richie really felt at home here. He felt understood and known and good. He was getting friends in school because he's been around long enough for people to see the good parts of him, and he was actually getting better at the drums. 

He's getting along pretty well with Stan, too. It's mostly teasing and half-fighting, beating each other at games and trying to get Stan more out of his shell. Richie joked a lot that Stan didn't have friends, and that really got Stan riled up. Stan wanted to prove him wrong. 

And boy, would he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie meets Eddie! Sort of!

“Richie! Get down here, please!”

He groaned loudly, rolling himself out of bed. He was downstairs in his sweatpants and t-shirt he used as pajamas rather quickly, still appearing sleepy. His mom was already up and cooking, and Richie looked at the clock. It was 8 in the morning, and he groaned, throwing his head back. 

“Mommmm, it’s Saturday, why’d you make me get uppp?” He whined, leaning dramatically over the counter. Four years here, and he remains as whiny as a child. He feels free enough to relax and complain like a normal child in a house like this, especially after all this time.

“Hon, I thought we talked about it!” She said, setting down the bowl and spoon where she had been mixing with, “Stanny’s birthday party is today, I need your help getting it ready,” She said, a bit hushed. She wanted to surprise Stan with preparing the party, so he didn’t have to work. Stan usually has small birthday parties with just his family, where he was eager to prepare the majority of the decor and such. Giving him a break from so much work seemed like a great first birthday present of the day. So he could take some time from being a control freak to relaxing. 

Richie's pout persisted, though he knew he had no option to weasel out of this one. His mom slipped him a small list of what to clean and where to put the banner she had gotten, things like that. She didn't want Stan to get up and hear them talking. Richie looked the list over and groaned again, though he instantly got to work. He cleaned off the dining room table, set out the party hats (how cliche, mom), and retrieved the banner. He followed the decoration directions, blowing balloons and tying a pretty red one his mom had bought, which was full of helium, to the mailbox. 

Once Richie was done, the place looked fit for a prince. He felt rather proud of himself now and helped his mom out cooking by taste testing. 

Stan usually sleeps in a bit on his birthday, so it wasn't surprising when Stan was inching down the stairs after Richie had already showered and gotten properly dressed. Richie smiled wide at Stan and slid over to him, socks on hardwood were truly a blessing. "Stan the man! Happy 14th! Growing so big, aren't you?" He asked, pinching Stans's ear the way their aunt had- Like no one taught her you're supposed to pinch cheeks.

Stan whined, pushing his hand away before looking at the decorations around him. They looked rather nice, and he smiled quickly before looking at Richie again. "Did you do all this stuff?" He asked, though he did purse his lips at the sight of the party hats. 

"Yep, you know me! Always so generous with my baby bro on his big day," He fluffed up Stans hair, "'Specially since your plushies are gonna be all that shows up," He teased, sticking his tongue out as Stan smacked his hand off him again, going towards their mom as Richie giggled. 

"Shut up, Richie! I invited plenty of people over this year!" He huffed, pouting slightly. Stan never really was the most social, he was modest and was always anxious with birthday parties. He hated so much attention in him, but thought he was old enough to handle more than just a family night out this time around. 

Richie whistled, pretending to be impressed as he followed Stan. "I'll believe it when I see it, shorty."

Stan stuck his tongue out at him before running up to his mom and starting to talk, and Richie stretched and went to sit in the living room, his job done until the others arrived. 

Soon, the doorbell was ringing and Richie sat up, smiling now. He was ready with annoying older brother talk, and stood up to peek into the hall while Stan ran to open the door. 

“Hi Eddie! Hi Miss Kaspbrak,” Stan spoke, and Richie leaned trying to see who Stan was talking to.

“Hi Stan!! Happy birthday!” The other boy, Eddie, said. The Miss Kaspbrak lady said something Richie couldn’t hear as the boy stepped in.

He was short- Obviously, everyone was when you’re as tall as Richie, but he was even shorter than Stan. He had this sun-kissed skin that was warm and tan, with freckles all across him, and he wore red athletic shorts, despite looking very non-athletic, and a pink polo shirt. His hair was brushed neatly, and he had these huge brown Bambi eyes. He was holding a gift in one hand and a note in one hand.

He was so… Pretty, Richie thought. Pretty was a great word for him. He got distracted leaning over and eventually slipped, falling on his face and then looking up and over at Stan and Eddie.

Stan huffed loudly and took Eddie's wrist, walking him past Richie and into the kitchen where their mom was.

“Don’t pay attention to him, just my brother,” He said, and Eddie looked back and they met eyes for a moment. Richie smiled dumbly, and Eddie looked back to Stan.

“Your brother has dumb glasses,” He said as they escaped to the kitchen.

Richie makes no effort to get up, just smiles wider. Is it too late to say he's in love?


End file.
